Te Amo
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot escrito con mucho cariño a esta pareja que amo, espero que les guste!
1. Te Amo

Aquí les dejo un pequeño one-shot que escribí ahce tiempo y que buscando unas imagenes encontré.

Espero que les guste!

Bye! ^^

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

_**Amor**_

Sentimiento indeseable para alguien como yo.

_**Cariño**_

Algo tan lejano e invisible como los sentimientos.

_**Tú**_

Lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

Desde el primer instante en que te vi te amé sin razón, la vez que te conocí sentí como hacías que la sangre hirviera en mis venas, aunque en ese entonces pensé que era por desprecio.

_**Odio**_

Es lo que ha ocupado desde hace mucho tiempo a mi alma, tengo alma ¿sabías? Al igual que corazón, este corazón que actualmente sólo late para ti.

_**Querida**_

Deseo tanto el que estés a mi lado, el poderte rozar, amarte, besarte, aferrar en tu espaldas estas frías y solitarias manos.

_**Soledad**_

Es lo único que conozco desde mi nacimiento, pero eso lo has cambiado, no lo se, tal vez el que destrozaras la perla de Shikon me ha regalado esta oportunidad de compartir con alguien más, en realidad has sido una bendición.

_**Una bendición**_

Son tus ojos y tu largo cabello, ¿Por qué es que no me puedes mirar?

_**Me ignoras, me evitas…**_

El que estés siempre con ese sucio híbrido me hace enfurecer, me hace desear su muerte con muchas más fuerzas que en el pasado, pero…

_**¿Me perdonarías?**_

Si en algún momento logro cumplir con mi objetivo, si logro verter su sangre fuera de sus venas, si le arrebato su vida y existencia ¿serías capaz de perdonarme?

_**¿O me odiarías?**_

No lo se, tu esencia es tan pura que no creo que pueda ser posible el que se manche con un sentimiento tan oscuro y vil, por eso y mucho más te amo.

_**Te Amo…**_

Te amo como jamás se creyó posible para un youkai…

_**Te Amo… **_

Como nunca se pudo imaginar que amaría…

_**Te Amo…**_

Como sólo puede ocurrir en absurdos sueños…

_**Te Amo… **_

Te amo como lo que soy…

_**Sesshoumaru **_

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado.

Nos estamos leyendo, cuídense! ;D

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	2. Me Amarás

**Ohayou!**

**Le di una nueva leída al oneshot y se me antojó escribirle una pequeña continuación, sólo para expresar los sentimientos de Kagome…**

**Se los dejo para que vean que tal, espero les guste, sayo! ^^**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

**Me Amarás...**

...

"_**Te amo…"**_

Pronunciaste frente a mí esa noche.

"_**Ven conmigo"**_

Me pediste extendiendo tu mano.

"_**¿Qué es esto?"**_

Cuestioné temerosa, me mirabas diferente, extraño… ¿Qué es lo que te propones? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"_**Una confesión…"**_

Respondiste serio, tu voz, tus ojos me dicen que es verdad, pero no puedo creerlo, no, debe ser un engaño… tú…

"_**Mientes"**_

Frunces el ceño, me miras enfadado, te herí.

"_**No lo hago"**_

Te creo, maldición, hablas en serio…

"_**¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?"**_

Un youkay no puede estar diciéndome eso, mucho menos tú, que jurabas odiar a los humanos, despreciarlos, aborrecerlos…

"_**No lo sé…"**_

Estás confundido, ¡por Dios! Estoy viendo a Sesshoumaru confundido…

"_**¿Y qué quieres que haga?"**_

Cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta, ya me lo habías dicho, ya lo habías pedido…

"_**Ven conmigo…"**_

No puede ser en serio, ¿yo contigo? No puede ser, no puedo dejar a mis amigos, no puedo dejarlo a él…

"_**No puedo…"**_

Me miras en silencio, tratando de encontrar la respuesta obvia.

"_**Es él ¿verdad?"**_

Entiendo tu pregunta, siento tu dolor, se reflejan en ese hermoso dorado, maldición ¿en qué estoy pensando?

"_**Si…"**_

Un nuevo enfado se refleja en tu mirada, siento ese desprecio que siempre has mostrado, pero no es hacia mí, lo noto.

"_**Soy mejor que él"**_

Me tomas por sorpresa.

"_**Déjame demostrártelo…"**_

No sé que decir, me dejas sin habla, ¿desde cuándo sientes esto por mí? ¿Tan grande es tu amor? Y yo… ¿Por qué estoy dudando?

"_**Me amarás…"**_

Tus ojos brillan con determinación.

"_**Lo olvidarás…"**_

Alzas tu mano.

"_**Ya lo verás…"**_

Acaricias mi rostro.

"_**Aunque sea lo último que haga…"**_

Te acercas peligrosamente.

"_**Tú me amarás…"**_

Mis labios tiemblan.

"_**Kagome"**_


End file.
